


Any Way You Want Me

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random fill for <span><a href="http://iam-space.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://iam-space.livejournal.com/"><b>iam_space</b></a></span>, who just wanted some “bendy, twisty, yogatastic Steve.”</p><p>Also: I got all of my pose info <a href="http://www.bikramyoga.com/BikramYoga/TwentySixPostures.php">here</a>, if anyone was curious =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).



> Random fill for [](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/profile)[**iam_space**](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/) , who just wanted some “bendy, twisty, yogatastic Steve.”
> 
> Also: I got all of my pose info [here](http://www.bikramyoga.com/BikramYoga/TwentySixPostures.php), if anyone was curious =)

Danny had always been relatively limber, all things considered. He'd never had problems as kid in gym class, passing the flexibility tests of being able to touch his toes and whatnot with ease. Some of the less friendly kids used to say he had an easy time of it because his legs were short, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that – despite the bum knee – he could still move and twist like a spaghetti noodle when the moment arose. Luckily those types of moments were few and far between.

He was aware on some level that being a guy and being over twenty-five meant he wasn't going to be able to move like he did when he was a teenager; he'd accepted it as a basic fact and moved on. He also decided that unless one was an Olympic gymnast, no man really had a need to bend himself in half backwards.

No one except Steve, as it would turn out. Danny had never really pegged Steve as being the human spaghetti noodle type, but then again, there were a _lot_ of things Danny didn't discover about Steve until after they started sleeping together.

Like the fact that, if the weather was poor, Steve would do yoga on the upstairs deck, beneath the awning. Usually Danny missed this because yoga was a relatively quiet activity and by the time he awoke, Steve was already done and showering.

Really, he hadn't had the _slightest clue_ his big bad Navy SEAL even _did_ yoga, until one stormy morning when he woke up far earlier than usual.

It had been extra stuffy the night before, the two of them kicking most of the sheets and blankets down to air out the bed. Unlike Steve, Danny was not a human space-heater and therefore did need the blankets back in the wee hours of the morning.

Case in point, he woke up shivering slightly, compact body curled into a tight ball. He squinted around the room, glancing at the clock and groaning inwardly; it wasn't even six-thirty yet, what in the ever loving fuck. Loathe to move, he rolled until he could snag the sheets on one foot and tug them up. It wasn't until he was more or less covered that Danny realized he was alone in the bed, but not alone in the room.

Frowning with confusion, he twisted around in the sheets until he caught a glimpse of Steve. The other man was wearing only his underwear – boxer briefs, like a big boy – and was standing with his back to the bedroom, just beyond the double doors out to the upstairs deck.

He wasn't doing anything too... yoga-like at that moment, just standing there with his hands clasped in front of him. Danny could tell from the way the other man's shoulders were moving that he was doing deep-breathing exercises.

Careful not to make any noise as he adjusted himself on the bed, Danny settled in to watch, curious. He knew yoga had become a huge craze on the mainland in the last ten years or so, but he'd never actually watched someone do it before and manage some of the trickier poses.

Steve went from standing and breathing into the half-moon pose, arms stretched out above his head like an arrow as he curved the upper half of his body to the side. In the gray light of the morning, Danny could see the shadows playing off the stretching of the other man's muscles.

He watched Steve do a few other standing poses, one of which consisted of a toe-touch, one leg straight out in front and his body curving to meet it. How he kept his balance – didn't even waver, the bastard – Danny didn't know, but he had to give credit where credit was due. He'd never be able to do that, not standing and balancing on one foot. From there he resumed his first standing position before moving into standing bow, and oh, wasn't that a good one.

It was all Danny could do to muffle the noise he made, watching the muscles of Steve's ass as he kept himself in position. After he'd done both legs, Danny watched with growing interest as Steve spread his legs apart, twice the width of his shoulders, and bent at the waist. His forehead touched the floor and his hands grasped his ankles; Danny could hear the deep breathes Steve was taking.

Or at least, he would have heard them if he wasn't so busy ogling Steve's ass as the fabric of his underwear stretched taut across his flesh. Really, it was like Steve was unknowingly putting on some kind of show. His eyes were closed – Danny could see his face from this angle – but he was sure Steve had to know he was being watched... unless he was really that deep into it.

Steve moved from that to the triangle pose before taking it to the floor. Danny's jaw was more or less in his lap; he'd had no idea Steve's hips could flex the way they did, that the joints allowed so much movement. He'd had no idea Steve could twist his spine so much, that he was so loose in his lower back.

Yoga probably wasn't intended to be a sexy spectator sport, but then again, the people who invented yoga had never met Danny Williams or Steve McGarrett.

When Steve finally finished all of his poses and ceased with his deep breathing, he turned around to sneak into the shower – yoga took more work than one might think – and stopped dead, mouth falling open.

He'd been aware on some level that Danny was awake, though he was sure the other man would've gotten bored and rolled over instead of watching him. He'd been wrong, of course, because Danny was tugging at himself and whining, eyes rolling in Steve's direction.

“Danno, what are--”

“You, _you_ with the twisting and the bending and the stretching—get _over here_ , what's the matter with you.”

Steve went, clamoring onto the bed and trying to get his hands on Danny, who only grunted with annoyance and flipped them, putting Steve on his back.

“Is that what you do when I'm sleeping, huh? How could you do that to me!” Danny growled, making a meal of Steve's jaw and throat.

“N-not all the time, only when it's too rough to swim... Jesus, Danny, if I'd known how much you'd--” Steve gasped, arching when Danny bit down a little harder, “liked it I'd have done it more.”

“I never knew how bendy you were, how twisty and bendy—can you put your legs behind your head?” Danny asked abruptly, eyes gleaming. Steve stared at him for a moment, chest heaving slightly before pushing Danny back and reaching for his ankles.

Watching with wide-eyed fascination now, Danny observed as Steve pulled at his legs until his ankles were tucked behind the back of his head and his elbows were pushing back at his knees. It forced the bulge in his shorts into sharp relief, as well as the curve of his ass; Danny groaned loudly before unfolding Steve and smushing them back together again. The ground against each other, Steve somewhat clothed and Danny naked.

Growling, Danny ripped and tugged at Steve's underwear until they were off, tossing them aside. When their nude cocks slid together, both men groaned.

“I wanna... I wanna do you in one of those poses. Can we babe, huh?” Danny gasped into Steve's shoulder.

“Y-yeah, we can, just... lemme roll us over,” Steve managed to reply, re-situating them so he was straddling Danny's hips. He leaned over and dug lube out of the bedside table, drizzling some over Danny's cock and his own fingers. Danny pumped himself slowly, lazily, as he watched Steve begin to finger himself and open himself up.

After a few minutes Steve decided he was ready and adjusted them some more until the head of Danny's cock was nudging against his hole.

“This one is 'fixed firm pose' in English,” Steve moaned, sinking down inch by inch. He wiggled a little before leaning back and bending his knees more, so Danny's thighs were trapped between his own. He grabbed at his ankles and rolled his hips, causing them both to groan loudly. From this angle, Danny could see every muscle in Steve's stomach clearly defined, as well as his chest, arms, and shoulders. It was all so delicious.

“C'mon babe,” Danny grunted, grasping at Steve's hips and grinding up against him. Steve bit at his bottom lip and ground down harder, toes curling and uncurling.

The position made it so Danny's dick only slightly touched Steve's prostate, and that wasn't nearly enough; eventually Steve pitched forward, grasping at Danny's shoulders and moving with renewed abandon. Danny made some sort of unintelligible sound, thrusting up harder than before, the sound of their hips crashing together almost violent in the early morning air.

“C-close?” Steve rasped, his own dick leaking against his belly.

“Yeah, give it to me, c'mon,” Danny groaned back, fingers digging into Steve's hips hard enough to bruise.

They thrust against each other a few times more before Steve threw his head back and came, jaw clenched tight, muscles tensed. Danny sighed at the feeling of the other man's semen landing hot and wet on him, arching his back and coming as Steve's muscle continued to flutter around him.

They stayed like that for another second or so before Steve collapsed forward, panting against Danny's shoulder. He gently rose up onto his knees, wincing slightly as Danny slipped from him before curling against the other man's side.

“I had no idea yoga was such a turn on for you,” he said after a moment, grinning. He giggled when one of Danny's hands came up to make a vague flapping motion.

Feeling sleep beginning it's attempt to reclaim him, Danny chuckled “with you it could be anything; you've ruined me for anyone or anything else.”

Steve leaned up on an elbow and gave Danny a side-long glance, studying him slightly.

“Good.”

-FIN-


End file.
